1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates, generally, to sheathing of shrink tubing. More specifically, it relates to an apparatus capable of applying shrink tubing onto long or short lengths of wires, tapes, and cables.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
Devices and methods for sheathing shrink tubing are well documented in the art. Most of these devices and methods apply shrink tubing to the ends of wire or cable bundles. The purpose for the application of the shrink tube varies. In some instances, wire identification is required where the application of different colored shrink tubes differentiates between wires in a bundle. Application of certain heat shrink tubes at the end of wire and cable bundles can also prevent dust and liquid from entering into the bundle. These techniques and devices are widely used in industry to provide certain products.
However, these sheathing devices are only purposed for applying relatively short lengths of shrink tube onto a material. Typically, only short lengths, usually anywhere from a few millimeters to a few meters, of shrink tube are desired to be sheathed onto a material. Recently, there has been a need to use shrink tube in such a way that it is sheathed over an entire length of a material. Using shrink tubing as electrical insulation is one example of why a material would be entirely sheathed with shrink tubing. Currently there are no devices for applying large amounts of shrink tubing, not limited to, but in the range of several hundreds of meters, over long lengths of material such as wires, tapes, or cables. Another important consideration is that some materials requiring shrink tube as insulation are fragile and require special care when handling. Accordingly, what is needed is a device that can sheath shrink tube onto the full length of a material without damaging the shrink tube or material. However, in view of the art considered as a whole at the time the present invention was made, it was not obvious to those of ordinary skill in the field of this invention how the shortcomings of the prior art could be overcome.
All referenced publications are incorporated herein by reference in their entirety. Furthermore, where a definition or use of a term in a reference, which is incorporated by reference herein, is inconsistent or contrary to the definition of that term provided herein, the definition of that term provided herein applies and the definition of that term in the reference does not apply.
While certain aspects of conventional technologies have been discussed to facilitate disclosure of the invention, Applicants in no way disclaim these technical aspects, and it is contemplated that the claimed invention may encompass one or more of the conventional technical aspects discussed herein.
The present invention may address one or more of the problems and deficiencies of the prior art discussed above. However, it is contemplated that the invention may prove useful in addressing other problems and deficiencies in a number of technical areas. Therefore, the claimed invention should not necessarily be construed as limited to addressing any of the particular problems or deficiencies discussed herein.
In this specification, where a document, act or item of knowledge is referred to or discussed, this reference or discussion is not an admission that the document, act or item of knowledge or any combination thereof was at the priority date, publicly available, known to the public, part of common general knowledge, or otherwise constitutes prior art under the applicable statutory provisions; or is known to be relevant to an attempt to solve any problem with which this specification is concerned.